


I'm falling just a little tonight

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек ловит Стайлза.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm falling just a little tonight

Они в лесу, Стайлз лежит на спине, руками хватается за отвороты куртки Дерека, нависшего сверху. 

— Ты же знаешь, что мне завтра в школу? Тебе нельзя меня убивать.

Дерек молчит, он впитывает запах Стайлза. Малиновая жвачка, страх, шампунь с ромашкой, дезодорант, настоящий запах Стайлза, возбуждение. Возбуждение? А вот здесь можно подробнее.

Стайлз нервно дышит, Дерек не сразу замечает, что рот у пацана закрыт. В отличии от других дней, недель, ситуаций. Стайлз как рыба в воде — вечно показывает всем зубы и язык, просто не может держать губы сомкнутыми. Но сейчас все наоборот.

Дерек одной рукой упирается в землю, а пальцами другой скользит вверх по шее Стайлза, кожа которого мгновенно покрывается мурашками.

— Да, у меня хороший кровоток.

— Заткнись.

И Стайлз замолкает, и рот снова закрыт. Дерек как раз добирается до него пальцами, очерчивает нижнюю губу. Чувствует, что сердцебиение у Стайлза ускоряется.

— Ты не мог бы..

— Мне повторить?

Стайлз еще шире распахивает свои большие наивные глаза и отчаянно кивает, потом соображает, что делает не так и начинает мотать головой из стороны в сторону. Дерек впивается пальцами ему в подбородок заставляя остановиться. А затем накрывает его губы своими.

Он думает, что не сможет получить ответ. Но Стайлз выдыхает через рот, раскрывает его шире, его руки мгновенно оказываются на шее Дерека, притягивая ближе. Дерек тихо рычит в этот сладкий рот, ну какого черта он вообще сейчас делает?

Спустя пару минут рука Дерека уже скользит по поджавшемуся животу Стайлза, а сам он смотрит в небо остекленевшим взглядом. Именно в этот момент раздается телефонный звонок.

Стайлз ужом выкручивается из-под Дерека, берет трубку и хрипло отвечает на звонок. Затем откашливается, трет щеку свободной рукой, поправляет задравшуюся майку и разворачивается, уходя откуда пришел.

Дерек даже не смотрит ему в след, это чревато последствиями. У него горят губы, а руки Стайлза будто все еще лежат у него на шее.


End file.
